Takeo Masaki
Takeo Masaki (Japanese: まさき　たけお) was a soldier of the Imperial Japanese Army, and he is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is yellow. Biography Tattooed on the inside of Takeo’s eyelids is the Japanese proverb “Life is light when compared to honor”. For Takeo, life has no meaning if not to perfect one’s discipline and to reveal a warrior’s true character and honor. He ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Takeo was born into wealth. His family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushi. Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. When the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo , they knew he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. The war was a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his blood-lust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself. If you fall victim to his swift action and might, know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenmentShi No Numa Character Bios Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Shangri-La/Quotes}} Gallery File:Takeoipod.png|Takeo in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES File:Takeo.jpg|Takeo in Shi No Numa Tak Ws.png|Takeo on the Water Slide Trivia * Though Takeo gets a lot of respect from Dempsey, he only returns a certain amount of this respect. * Proved by various quotes in Ascension; It seems Takeo is getting his memory back. Also, he remembers Richtofen's work and mocks Dempsey, and Nikolai for not remembering anything from the past. * In Black Ops, Takeo's appearance has become noticeably different. He grew a mustache, his face looks older and he sounds older. He might have aged while teleporting 15 years into the future, which would explain his changed appearance. *Takeo is a Captain, as shown on his wrist cuff insignia. *Takeo thinks the Monkey Bomb is very amusing. *Takeo carries an unusable katana. *Quick Revive is Takeo's favorite perk as it tastes like fish. *Takeo appears to have a preference for SMGs. *He is the only Japanese character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Takeo is allergic to prunes. *Takeo will usually say his l's like r's (Ex: he will say "bullets" like "burrets"). This is a common stereotype for Asian people. *In Call Of the Dead, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen can be heard behind a locked door. Takeo is said to be sick and isn't talking at all during the dialogs. It is strongly hinted that Takeo is the one constantly throwing up, as the Richtofen's line "Well that's what you get for eating raw fish!" states that Takeo has eaten sushi, a Japanese food that Takeo likes, as he has previously stated. *If the player completes the Original Characters Trapped easter egg in solo, they unlock an Xbox Live Gamer Picture of Takeo's profile picture from the Black Ops version of Shi No Numa. *According to the hidden radios in Call of the Dead, Takeo is Test Subject N3WB, which spells out NEWB. *In Shangri-La, Takeo calls Nikolai "Nikki" as an insult (Nikki is the female equivalent of Nicholas, which is Nikolai in Russian). *Takeo used to respect Richtofen but now it seems he hates him after he regained his memory and remembered all the tests he did to him. *Takeo looks similar to Colonel Saito of the movie The Bridge on the river kwai.This also counts for the Japanese officer. References Category:Articles needing citations Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Zombies Mode Category:Shangri-La